All That I Want (A Swan Queen Holiday Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Regina and Emma have been dating for six months. It's Christmas morning and Emma hopes that Regina will like the gift she has for her, burning a hole in her pocket. A cute scene where the Swan Mills Family are exchanging Christmas gifts.


**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Regina and Emma have been dating for six months. It's Christmas morning and Emma hopes that Regina will like the gift she has for her, burning a hole in her pocket. A cute scene where the Swan Mills Family are exchanging Christmas gifts.

* * *

 **All That I Want**

Henry Mills gave an enthusiastic yip as he tore open the red and green patterned Christmas wrapping in front of both of his mothers. "I can tell this is clothes," he said to Regina with a smile, not a shred of disappointment in his voice. After all, he had already gotten the new video game he had wanted from his grandparents. Candy from his girlfriend, Violet. A newly knitted scarf from his Aunt Zelena that was an appealing shade of light grey and _wicked witch_ green. And to top it all off, his mothers presented him with the latest version iPhone. Henry unwrapped Regina's individual gift to him. Once, he opened the box's lid, he looked at it in reverence. "Oh Cool!"

From the red and green tissue paper he lifted a dark navy blue, wool pea jacket out and held it up. Emma immediately leaned forward and whispered to her girlfriend of 6 months. "Another pea coat?"

Ignoring the blonde, Regina smiled brightly at their son and commented, "I know you are outgrowing the one you have so… Merry Christmas, Henry."

Henry unbuttoned the coat and slipped it on while Regina turned to Emma and surprised her with a quick kiss. "He looks handsome in pea coats."

"Errr… um. No arguments here." Emma seemed to be a bit preoccupied but then smiled at the shared excitement between Henry and Regina. They were her world and their happiness meant everything to her.

"Well, Moms? How does it look?"

"Looks good on you, kid."

"Oh Henry," Regina's eyes misted as she pressed her clasped hands against her chin sentimentally.

"Uh-oh," Emma joked. "She's going to cry."

That earned her a smack on the thigh from the emotional brunette. "Hush." Regina turned back to look at her son but he was already folding her into his arms.

"Thanks, Mom. It fits perfectly, and is already way better than my old one."

"You're welcome, dear. There's another present left under the tree from Emma for you."

That woke Emma up and she stammered a bit shifting uncertainly in her seat. "Oh, um…" Henry was already ripping the gift open and when it was revealed to his eyes, they bulged and whipped up to hers. She could do nothing but smile at him while Regina looked at their exchange curiously.

"No way!"

"What? What is it?" Regina gave Emma an eager look. Emma, in turn, shrugged her shoulder and her mouth worked wordlessly.

"It's a leather jacket!"

Regina turned back and saw Henry lifting a brown light-weight, slim fitting, brown leather biker jacket with a short stub collar up for perusal. The leather was soft but tough and durable.

"I thought it was time you had some _armor_ of your own."

The big grin he gave her made Emma's heart soar, but only just briefly as he excitedly discarded his pea coat and chucked it onto the sofa, making Emma wince and scrunch her face up apologetically at Regina's glower at her.

"Sorry?" the blonde whispered silently, while Henry slipped into his new gift and took off to look at himself in the mirror.

"Miss Swan…" _Uh-oh._ Emma braced herself at the tone of censure. "This being our _first_ Christmas together as a _couple,_ perhaps moving forward, we can discuss presents for our son together?"

Was that it? No further reproach? Her reaction seemed to amuse Regina for the brunette smiled, shook her head and surprised Emma by leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. A second after they parted, Regina's smile grew bigger and she moved in again, this time encircling her hands around Emma's neck and holding her close while her tongue begged for an open mouth kiss that Emma was only too happy to give.

A clearing of a throat at the living room's threshold caught their attention. Henry, used to their displays of affection by now, just gestured at his jacket. "What do you think?"

Regina was taken aback at the young _man_ standing before her. She hadn't realized that with Emma's gift on, he somehow looked older, and it caused her eyes to tear even more.

Henry blinked under a creased forehead at her and asked Emma, "Should I hug her again?"

"No, no… I'm fine. It's just… you look…" _Grown up? Manly?_ What should she say? Regina cleared her throat and willed herself to grasp some semblance of control while Emma stroked her back supportively. "You look good. It looks good, Henry."

"I really like it. Thanks Ma." Emma stood up and he launched himself into her arms. Regina stood up and admired how Emma and Henry looked together. Mother and son shared the same smile and her heart warmed thinking about her little family. Releasing Emma, Henry took Regina into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mom," which did nothing to help Regina's eyes dry.

She didn't say it back but only because she didn't trust her voice not to warble, but Henry didn't need an answer for he already knew how much Regina loved him. He smiled down at her, being taller than her now, and he ruffled her hair playfully which did the trick in drying her eyes as she disapprovingly swatted his hand away and he laughed. Emma laughed too but embraced Regina from behind as Henry backed out of the room.

"Is it okay if I go and Facetime with Violet? I want to show her my new gifts."

"You may," Regina permitted at the same time Emma placed her chin on Regina's shoulder and smiled in agreement. "We'll start breakfast, so be down in half an hour."

He turned to leave and his mothers started to tidy up when he swiveled around to them. They halted to pay attention and he dramatized to the room in a joking manner, _"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach! A Merry Christmas to us all; God bless us, every one!"_

Emma snorted and Regina blinked a second before both women hurled wads of balled paper at him. Henry only ducked and laughed as he escaped the onslaught of discarded wrapping and was heard taking the stairs two at a time to get to the privacy of his bedroom.

"That's what you get for making him read _A Christmas Carol_ two weeks before Christmas."

"It's a classic," Regina replied filling torn paper into a bin. She and Emma worked quickly to make sure Christmas gift debris was picked up and once done, they stood there looking at each other as if they were not ready to leave the living room.

"I have another present for you, Regina."

The soft rosy glow peaking on the brunette's cheeks led to her saying back, "As do I for you, Emma."

"Oh well… do you want me to go first? You know what? You can go first."

"No, Emma. You can go first."'

"Are you sure?" Emma gulped nervously. "You can go. I don't mind."

"No really. I can wait."

"Since when? I know you like going first, Regina."

Grabbing Emma in half exasperation, half jest, Regina shook her and ordered, "Just _give it_ to me, Emma."

Emma's mouth transformed from a wide gape to a cheeky grin and she waggled her eyebrows and flirted, "Later," fully implying the sexual innuendo.

Regina chuckled at the floor but upon looking up she was presented with a small box. Taking it she witnessed Emma release an anxious huff. "Okay… so technically there are two presents in there. I wasn't sure what to get the woman who has it all, you know? Christmases haven't really been all that great for me growing up and I actually _hate_ Christmas shopping." When Regina looked at her while pulling on a tab of the wrapping, Emma corrected, "Though, I think I could really get to enjoy it with you and Henry in my life now. Now that we can enjoy Christmas and not have to worry about monsters and death and curses."

She was babbling. Emma knew she was babbling. It was just that this was probably the most sentimental, most important, gift she had ever given anyone.

The small deep white box was held with such care in Regina's hand and sensing how significant this was for the woman in front of her, Regina gave a genuine grin and gingerly opened the lid to find the most bewildering, astonishing present she had ever received in her life.

Trying to soothe the confusing furrow beginning, Regina uttered, looking at the object that laid on white cotton, "It's a… rock."

Flexing her fingers into her hips and digging her booted heel against the floor, Emma inhaled sharply and blushed. "Yeah… yeah… well the thing is… it's not just a rock."

"Okay." Regina moved closer and searched Emma's hiding eyes out. She melted when their gazes met and she saw the love and tenderness in the younger woman's.

"I found that stone the night you and I went out in search of the Snow Queen."

"The night I let you _follow me around_ , you mean," Regina kidded. Those jade colored eyes sparkled with humor and Regina swore she fell even more in love with Emma Swan.

"Yeah. The night you _let me_ follow you around the forest." Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. "Anyway, while I was with you that night, I stumbled onto this and I kept it. Turns out that it's a rough form of Snowflake Obsidian." Emma looked to Regina and when she detected no recognition on the subject, which was surprising because she thought that Regina knew everything, Emma went on. "I'm not into all the hype of gems and stones and stuff, but I did do some research on it. Snowflake Obsidian brings balance to the mind, body and spirit. It's supposed to help one stay centered and focused in any type of chaotic situation and can remove negativity."

Regina fingered the stone and oddly and curiously felt an immediate lightness to her body. "I'm sure it will come in handy then."

"I know it's probably a stupid gift, right? I mean, who gives Regina Mills a _rock_ for Christmas, but that night with you, hunting Ingrid down, I held it in my hands and it was mysterious and pretty. And I remember instantly being reminded of you. Thinking you were the same way. It was all tough on the outside but somehow I could sense the beauty in it." Emma toed at the floor. "Like you, Regina."

The brunette opened her mouth but no words came out. She wasn't sure what to say. How could she aptly express the warmth blossoming in her chest, radiating outward to the very tips of her nerve endings. She was so completely touched by the gift but had in her life very little practice at conveying gratitude such as this. Instead, she cleared her throat.

"You kept this? Since that long-ago night?"

"Close to me, yes. Now, I think you should have it to remind you that when you are plagued with negative energy and experience emotions, such as anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, whatever, Regina. I'm here for you. And I believe in you to fight and overpower those things."

Regina's throat muscles worked forcibly, trying to deal with the well of emotions and fighting back the powerful toothy grin. She lost the battle and pulled Emma in closer, cupping her cheek. "Oh Emma."

"That's not all! There's something else. You have to lift the cotton and the little separator to get to your next gift."

Regina did so and found a small beautiful oval white gold locket. Emma shrugged and said, "This may be less an _original_ gift, but it's sentimental just the same. Maybe even a little cheesy, but what the hell. It's our first Christmas together, right?"

Thumbing the intricate tiny swirls on the front of the ornate jewelry, Regina opened the tiny catch and the locket opened, revealing two black and white baby pictures, one on each side. Regina gasped and could no longer hold the tears at bay. Sniffling she gave a sobbing half-chuckle. "That's Henry."

"Yeah. Henry and I thought it was the perfect picture for the locket. We did some digital work and he is adamant that you not go around showing any of his friends. But I say go for it! After all, going through labor with him was no walk in the park. I feel like I've got embarrassment rights for the rest of his life."

Regina guffawed and examined the other photo across from Henry. Looking at it her wide eyes zipped to Emma and her mouth opened in shock. A blush crept into the blonde's face and she tilted her head downward though her eyes were still glued to Regina's reaction and her right shoulder lifted awkwardly.

"Emma! Is this…?"

"Yeah, that's me." Emma dragged a lengthy inhale in and let it out on a smirk. "When a cute baby is abandoned on the side of the road, apparently they take pictures to make sure she's okay."

"You were beautiful."

"Hopefully, I still am?"

This time Regina drew Emma in by wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. "You are." Their lips touched and Regina said before another kiss, "You are everything, Emma." She gazed down at the picture again and marveled at the resemblance of the two babies. "Look at you two. You are nearly identical."

"Yeah, two identical bundles of pooping joy." Emma embraced her girlfriend and said against her ear. "And we're yours, Regina. All yours."

Regina cried. Regina laughed. Regina nearly choked Emma with how tightly she was hugging the woman. They rocked while the tree's Christmas lights twinkled.

Separating reluctantly, Regina sniffled and wiped her eyes, drying them the best she could. "You've made me a blubbering mess, dear."

"It's okay. It's surprising how sexy I think you are while a little _snotty."_

"Shut up." Regina tried to look stern but couldn't refrain from giggling.

Emma broke out into laughter. "Want to start breakfast? I've got a killer hunger starting up in me. Making you happy is _work."_

Regina curved a jesting eyebrow and nudged Emma playfully, who only grabbed the brunette and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

"Not yet. Remember, I have something for you too."

"I thought I was getting that _later."_ Emma winked at her and Regina knew that her gift was what she wanted to give. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small rectangular box.

"Here."

Emma hesitated and under the lid of the box, she found a key. "Regina, is this…?"

"Yes." They exchanged wide excited smiles. "I know you stay nights sometimes, but I want you here every available minute of every night and day, Emma. I want you _here._ I want to be a family living together and I want you in my bed every night. I want this to be your home. _I_ want to be your home."

Emma snuffled and treasured the key in her palm, "Damn. Now you've made me cry. I don't like crying. I look horrible when I cry." And the babbling took over, "My eyes get all puffy, my nose gets red…"

"Say yes, Emma."

"Yes." Emma slipped her arms around Regina's waist and laughed in the brunette's ear. She couldn't remember another moment where she was this happy. She had her son, she had her true love and this Christmas was perfect!

"I want you moved in by New Year's Eve. We are starting the New Year living under one roof. Together. With our son." After spending a few minutes in joyous celebration, they separated and Regina proposed, "Let's get some pancakes in you."

"Yeah, I'll need my energy for packing later."

"On Christmas?"

"Hell yeah. I want to be moved in as soon as possible. I hope you have room for all my crap."

They crossed the foyer, hand in hand, toward the kitchen. "Emma, I'll magic you another room for all your _crap_ if you need it. I just want you here."

Happily, as they passed through the kitchen doorway, Emma quipped. "Gosh, it's going to be a _chore."_ ''

Incredulous, Regina retorted, "What? Living with me?"

"No…" Emma grabbed Regina again from behind and they tandem-walked the rest of the way in with Regina smiling and stroking Emma's arms around her lovingly. "Trying to get _next_ Christmas to top this one."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **End notes:** This was inspired by an SQ Holiday Prompt: "Regina opening her Christmas present from Emma. Is she disappointed or happy with it? You choose!"

However, I expanded it to include many gift reactions, though Regina's was the most important, I believe. I hope you enjoyed my take on it.

Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!

 **Tumblr:** juicecupswanqueen


End file.
